The Past is Now
by Burrito98
Summary: Lily walks on a fine line when she travels to the past, because even the tiniest of changes are a threat to her very exictence, but whats the point of exicting if no one know's your there?


Lilly sat up rubbing her eyes. Glancing down at her watch, she groaned, flopping back onto her mattress. She didn't need to be up for another hour, but she was far too awake to go back to sleep.

With a sigh, she stretched and went to stand before letting out a hiss and yanking her feet back onto her bed. Glaring at the cold stone floor with distaste, she silently wished she knew a warming charm. But alas, she was terrible at charms and potions, unlike her namesake and was much better at transfiguration, DADA, and Herbology

Maybe she should invest in some slippers? "Quit being such a baby. Potter. You can get hit in the chest with a Bludger and still make a goal, but you cant deal with a cold floor?"she chided herself, before quickly making her way across the floor to the bathroom.

Grabbing her toothbrush off the sink, she set it in her mouth and immediately it started brushing. While there were charms that took far less time (and cleaned better according to her aunt Hermione), once again, I'm rubbish at charms. So mom charmed a Muggle toothbrush for me.

After finishing my bathroom routine, I walked back to my trunk, careful not to make too much noise, as my roommates were all still asleep.

I found everything easily, as it was only the first week so I had not had time to make a mess of my trunk. After getting dressed, I headed back to the bathroom to check the mirror to see if I was presentable.

My hair looked horrible and it was all thanks to the stupid Potter genes. James and Al didn't care all that much, but they were boys so they could get away with looking like slobs. With a sigh I tried pulling it up into two messy pigtails, which was better; not great but better, And, really, better was all I could hope for.

Straightening my tie, I gave myself a once over. Even if I looked like I was a first year, and probably homeless, I decided I might as well deal with it.

So, grabbing my favorite converses out of my trunk, I put them on. I guess I should tell you about my complete and utter obsession with Muggle clothes. I wasn't as bad as my grandfather about Muggle's. He liked just about everything to do with Muggle's whether it was cool or not. As for me, while I found some of their things cool, I didn't really need them since I could do magic.

But their clothes were amazing! Some of them looked silly, but things like converses and jeans, well I'm not sure why we don't wear them. Or at least pants; it made flying so much easier.

Anyway, my converses were the same green as my tie and had gray swirls, which I begged my mom to put a charm on, so the swirls, well swirled.

I know what your thinking, "A Potter in Slytherin?" That's what everyone else said. But they got over it eventually. Well, except my Uncle Ron and my brother James. At home and in front of teachers, James acted like the perfect brother, but behind their backs, he ether insulted or ignored me. Al was much better, but he had his own friends so didn't talk to me much.

Me and my brothers used to be so close, but that was before Hogwarts and house rivalries. And as for my Uncle Ron, he tried so hard not to be prejudice, but I knew it made him uncomfortable with me being in the house were so much evil had come from.

Glancing at my watch, I decided I still had plenty of time, so I picked up a book. I started to read my favorite book 'Marten Miggs the Mad Muggle.' My Uncle Ron had given it to me on my tenth birthday before I went to Hogwarts, I was on the fifth chapter before the other girls started getting up. Putting the book down, I decided it was about time to wake Jessie. It had become a habit for me, as Jessie wouldn't get up until one if someone didn't wake her. Since she was the only one in Slytherin in my first year not to care that I was a Potter, I felt like I owed it to her. The rest of my dorm mates had too much self preservation to even attempt it.

I knew the gentle approach wouldn't work, so I pulled out my wand and said 'Aguamenti'and watched as a jet of cold water splashed onto her face, at which she just grunted and rolled over. Fine. The Muggle way it is, then.

I walked up to her bed grabbing the mattress and completely flipped it over, dumping Jessie to the floor. With a start, Jessie came flying up, holding her wand and sending stunners every which way. But, as it was our third year of dealing with this, we all dropped to the floor. The only person she hit was Nell,y who was too asleep to try and dodge this morning.

The now awake Jessie muttered the counter curse without glancing at Nelly again. But, as Nelly was one of the nasty stereotypical Slytherin's who cursed first years, no one felt the least bit sorry for her.

"I'm gonna head down to breakfast. See you in a bit," I called to Jess, who gave a noncommittal grunt. I rolled my eyes. Jess was really not a morning person.

As I made my way down the stairs into the common room, my eye caught the way the green lights shimmered on the stone. It used to be a game me and Jess played, trying to find shapes in the light before it disappeared.

"Morning lil bils" said Scorp, ruffling my hair as he fell in step beside me.

"I have enough problems with my hair without you making it worse" I complained. He just laughed and petted me on the head like a small child. "Stop laughing at me!" I said, my voice going a octave higher.

"Cant help it. You're so adorable when you're angry," he said ,smirking.

Glaring, I murmured a tripping jinx, suppressing a giggle as he got up "Having trouble walking today?" I asked innocently.

"You have a lot of anger for such a small girl," he said, still smirking

"Why you..." I reached for my wand again but found my pocket empty. If looks could kill, Scorp would be six feet under.

"Give me back my wand, Malfoy!" My voice dropped to the low angry voice that I reserved just for him. No one else could get me that angry, except maybe my brothers.

"What so you can jinx me again? I think I like it just where it is," he said, putting it in his pocket.

Well, if I didn't have my wand, I'd just have to get it back, I may be able to beat him in a duel or at Quidditch, but he had a foot on me in height and weighted at least fifty pounds more, I was going to have to be sneaky about this.

I made like I was about to storm off. Then, when he started walking, I flipped around to trip him. Only, he wasn't there; he was expecting me. In one fluid motion, he scooped me up and flipped me over his shoulder.

"Put me down Malfoy!" I screamed, kicking, hitting, and biting any piece of skin I could reach.

Not that it did any good, so it continued like this until we reached the great hall where he unceremoniously dropped me onto a bench.

"I hate you," I said, stabbing my sausage angrily.

"love you, too, Lil," he said, grabbing a banana and some toast on his way back out the hall.

"Quit being anorexic on me and eat like a normal person," I called to his retreating back.

"Quit stuffing your face and come running with me," he called back without turning around.

"Never!" I yelled, stuffing a pastry in my mouth whole. "Hey, you still have my wand" I yelled after him

"No I don't, " he responded, before disappearing around the corner.

What was he talking about? He never gave it back, but then I caught sight of it sitting on the table. Huh. I hadn't seen him put it there. I wish I were that sneaky.

I made my way to my first divination class with Jessie practically bouncing at my side. When we picked our sequel, Jessie begged me to be in the class with her. (She apparently had a great great aunt who was a seer, though I'm not sure if I believe that.) Since I didn't want to take any other classes, I just went with it against my better judgment (It also helped that I kind of wanted to meet the woman who made the prophecy about Dad.)

I climbed up the rope ladder, a bit skeptical, but also nervous. What awaited was an old woman, her gray hair wild, standing at the back of the room, which was filled with steam. She was dressed rather colorfully and had big red glasses.

"Welcome," she whispered, her voice raspy with age. "I sense that it was not desire but fate that brought you here, Ms Potter. But your friend here wants to know if she has the gift, does she not?" Her voice was still quiet but almost demanding.

"Yes," squeaked Jessie in awe.

I just rolled my eyes. Fate. Ha! "Unless fate's name is Jessie, I'm pretty sure you're wrong," I said, sliding into my seat.

"Lily!" said Jessie horrified.

"Don't worry child. I am often met by skeptics. But she will come to know the truth, just like her father before her," she whispered mysteriously.

At this, I bit back a rude comment. Did people always have to mention my dad? I know he's the chosen one and all, but honestly, give me a break! That was over twenty years ago!

"The past is not as far as one might think, Ms Potter," she said, an almost knowing look in her eye.

Had she just read my mind, because Jessie looked confused. By this time, the rest of the class started pouring in, so neither of us said anything more on the subject. But all through class, Jessie kept giving me looks as if I had some secret she now wanted to know.

The rest of class was rather boring. She kept predicting death and despair about everyone, except me. She didn't look at me once the entire lesson, until Nelly asked the question.

"Hows' Potter going to die?" she asked sending a smirk my way.

The whole room held its breath as Trelawney spoke. "But that would be cheating, as Ms Potter's future has already come to pass," she said, looking me straight in the eye. Everyone looked confused but she didn't say anymore as she looked into Jessie's cup and gasped. "My dear," she said, tears in her eyes. "The horrors you shall face!" she exclaimed dramatically, letting the cup fall to the floor.

"What did you see, Professor?" gasped Jessie, while many other curious students edged forward to hear the fate of there classmate.

"A shattered wand."

There were several gasps but no one spoke, so I looked it up in the book. "Murder", I whispered, shocked, but quickly gained control of myself. "Jess, don't you worry about it. She's an old fraud!" I said loudly, not caring that she was right there, "What gives you the right to try and scare people like that?! You find it fun to pick on kids?" I shouted. It took all I had not to shove this woman.

"I wish to speak to you after class," she said and turned her back on me and continued her lesson. But no one seemed to be paying any attention. She seemed to realize this, so let everyone out five minutes early.

I headed to her desk, still seething. Jessie didn't leave either.

"Ms Johnson, I suggest you head to class," she said, her tone sharp. Jessie poised for just a second before she scurried out the door.

We stared at each other for a moment. "Well?" I hedged, but still she didn't say anything. It was starting to make me feel uncomfortable. "Did you want something professor, or do you just want to stare at me more?" I said exasperated. But she didn't even acknowledge I was sitting there. "You know what? I'm going to head to class," I said, starting to get up.

At this, she grabbed my arm. Her eyes rolled back and she spoke in a voice so much different than the one she had used in class.

"The past shall be rewritten,

The future shall never be,

If not for the last of the three,

The child of the chosen shall be sent forth to this time,

To chose the fate of all mankind."

There was a gasp behind me. I turned around to find Headmistress McGonagall staring at us both in horror. "Sybil?" she asked ,her tone scared but demanding. "Please tell me this is just a elaborate ruse," she said with doubt.

"I didn't know she told you as well, Headmistress," she said her voice slightly shocked.

"Told me? Told me what? And who?" she asked.

"Well if she didn't tell you, then how did you know to be here?"

"Dumbledore, I mean the portrait," she said trying to make the words come out in her panic.

"Ah, she would have told him," she said in understanding.

"Who would have told him what?" I all but screamed. They were really starting to scare me. They jumped. They had forgotten I was there.

"All in good time dear, all in good time," was professor Trelawney's response.

"The girl's question is not unjustified. I would like to know myself," said Headmistress McGonagall.

"It is not my place to tell. Besides, I do not know all her secrets," she said before leaving the room.

"Who's secrets?" I called after her.

She stopped at the door, glancing my way. "Yours."


End file.
